Mysterious Child
by LilAnimegurl
Summary: - Chapter 7 now up - One day a small child is left at the door of Capsule Corp.What does this child have to give?Read and find out
1. Prolouge

Author's Note : OK don't ask me where I got the idea of this story cuz i don't even know! I was just at the mall with some of my sibs that are older than I am so it was boring. I just spaced out and got the idea yay! Well on with the story!

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ if I did I would be the happiest person ever alive.

Prolouge

"We must go soon we can't stay here. It's too dangerous even for Sayjins." whispered a worried mother named, Sia to her husband carrying their sleeping baby daughter.

"I know. He won't stop until he finds her." said Narru as he looked as his daughter. She looked so peaceful just sleeping as if nothing was to happen to her.

They've been running away from the evil force called Siegh. They were some of the last survivors from planet Vegeta-sei. They new about Frieza and how he was destroyed. They were thinking about sending her to where Prince Vegeta and everyone else was.

Siegh wants their daughter because she was chosen by the gods to be the princess of light and hope. Even though she was a full blooded sayjin the gods saw that she was going to have a kind caring heart. With that they came and told her parents shortly after she was born. Little did they know that Siegh found out by one of his spies. Now the must find a place to stay in a different dimension.

Suddenly a white peaceful light came up from where they were. It was one of the gods' helpers. Her name was Slaya. She was responsible of what happens to the chosen child.

"You are troubled." said her warm voice. "Don't be. She will be sent to your king in an hour." she continued as she looked at the small bundle. "_Such a hard journey awaits you little one." _thought Slaya.

"Thank you." said Narru.

"We are so worried. Such a task for her. Anyhow we have named her Noria." said Sia proudly.

"Such a good name fits her perfectly." smiled Slaya." Now we must get ready for her departure. Time is precious for her. It means her life." she finished seriously.

"Yes it is," said Sia sadly as she looked at her daughter. "I will give this to you" she whispered at her daughter, she was taking off her locket that was silver it was shaped like a circle and the pictures on it were a six sided star and a crescent moon in the middle. "I will give this to you. This way you can remember us." she said as tears started rolling down her face while putting the locket over the small child's head.

Minutes later she was in a small basket that was exactly her size. Her mother was writing a letter explaining why she's there and that she needs to be trained. As Noria was in her basket, sleeping her mother and father were packing and making fit something that she'll need. They gave her a sword that had the engravings of a dragon on the blade, the blade was thick. Yet the sword felt light and comfortable to hold.

"We're ready" said Sia to Slaya as she now held back a waterfall of tears.

"Thank you she will be well taken care of." said Slaya in a soothing voice.

"Don't be so sure of yourselves." laughed a cold, icy voice from above. They all looked at the direction of the voice. It was him! It was Siegh. He glared mockingly at the small family and the goddess. His eyes fell upon the sleeping child in the basket. He narrowed his eyes at the small being in the basket. Siegh started walking towards Noria. Before he could take another step Sia and Narru went in front of Noria.

"Get Noria out of here while you still can." said Narru calmly as he got to fighting stance, challenging Siegh as Sia did the same. Slaya nodded went over and got Noria and disappears.

"You can't win against me." siegh taunted.

"We know that but we rather die before we let you lay your paws on our daughter." snarled Sia her voice filled with ice and fire at the same time. They started at each others throats. Throwing punches an kicks at each other. Siegh dodged them all easily. When he got fed up of playing games he ki blasted both of the sayjins. The dropped to the floor. Sia barely dead started saying he last words.

"My daughter will avenge us. She lives on." she said weakly with much pain. Then slowly life escaped her body slowly.

"Not if I can help it. I will find her." Siegh said to himself. "But now we must wait since I can't track down the goddess. " He left to his layer.

Capsule Corp.

"What a day I'm so tired." Bulma said to her self. It was 10:00 pm at she was totally wiped out. Little did she know that there was going to be a surprise package tonight for her family. As she went to close the door of her home she heard a whimper. _"What's that?" _Bulma asked herself. She slowly went to the door and then opened it she was expecting some tall guy getting ready to kill her. But what she saw shocked her half through death. "Oh my Kami!" she yelled. As she brought the small basket. With the baby named Noria. And carried her in her arms as f it was Trunks.

"Vegeta!" screeched Bulma.

"What is it woman! Can't you see it's 10:00 pm at night!" Vegeta yelled back in the same high voice. Then his jaw dropped when he saw what Bulma was carrying in her arms. It was a baby, but not their baby it was a girl she was sleeping soundly in Bulma's arms.

"Where did she come from?" asked Vegeta in total awe yet looked warily he walked towards the door and looked outside.

"I don't know. She was on our door step." Bulma replied. "But here's a sword and a card. Here," she said passing the card to Vegeta "read it" she finished.

"All right, let's see."

Dear Prince Vegeta:

This is our daughter, Noria. We leave her with you because we heard that you and the one name Goku destroyed Frieza. Also because we are very weak to even try and train her. She was been chosen from the gods to be the princess of light and hope. We have been running from the evil force called Siegh and we need to defeat him. He's not in this dimension. But I'm sure that he will be there in a mater of years. So please take care of her as if your own. Train her with that sword. Thank you by now I should be dead. But do not worry. As long as she's there and safe. I will rest in peace. Please give the other card to her when she's 16 and her birthday is on April 10th, make sure she doesn't lose that locket. We loved her and still do. Also she is a full blooded sayjin.

Thank you,  
Sia and Narru

"What does it say?" asked Bulma. As she looked at the reaction

"She is to live with us. She's a full blooded sayjin. We're to train and raise her like our own. Her name's Noria. I'm guessing her mother wrote this letter." said Vegeta rescanning the letter with his eyes.

"We should tell someone besides the gang, the police?" suggested Bulma.

"Oh yeah right what are you going to say, woman? 'Hi I found this baby girl on the door step of my home. Look for her dead parents and by the way she's been chosen from the higher gods that she's the one who supposed to save the entire universe from some evil guy called Siegh.' _Right_." Vegeta said sarcastically. Bulma just stared with a blank expression on her face.

"What? Where does it say that? Bulma asked taking the paper from Vegeta and then rereading the letter. "Oh god." she whispered. "Ok then since she's staying with us for a while might as well give her own room." she said. Noria then started to open her eyes she sneezed and then laughed and smiled up at Bulma.

"Look Vegeta I think she excepts us as her guardians." Bulma said softly. Looking at Noria's dark ocean blue eyes. "Strange. She has dark blue eyes like the ocean. But if she's sayjin how come they're not black?" She said to her self.

"Because she's the chosen one." said Vegeta to Bulma.

"We should feed her." Bulma said as she went though the kitchen looking for a bottle. When she found it, she gave the baby to Vegeta who gave her a look that said "What the hell?". "It's just for a minute." she said to him. Noria was giggling and started to look at her small hands very intriguingly. Then Bulma took Noria from Vegeta and gave her the warm milk. Noria soon after she finished started to fall back to sleep.

"We should do the same." said Bulma

"Yeah I feel it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Vegeta replied as they put Noria in Trunks' room in the same crib. Trunks was two years older than Noria. Their breathing was deep and even as they slept.

Author's Note :What da yah think? Good, bad? Tell me if you like it tell me. I'm going to wait until I get at least 7 reviews so I can post chapter 1. Well see yah -)


	2. Chapter 1:Surprise Everyone!

Author's Note: You asked for it you got it! After getting so much nice reviews. Ok so far so good. I'm glad most of you guys like this story. 'Royal Betrothal' won't be updated for a long time I'll be revising the entire story. Well on with the story! See yah :-)

The next day when everyone in Capsule Corp. was up the first thing Vegeta and Bulma did was call everyone over to their house. When everyone finally got there Noria was awake playing with Trunks. Everyone was wondering who she was. When Vegeta and Bulma entered the room the first one to speak was Goku.

"Hey guys. Um not to be nosey but who's the little girl?" Goku asked gesturing towards Noria.

"Well Kakarot you are being nosey but she's why we asked you to come here in the first place." said Vegeta.

"Oh ok then. Start talking." Goku replied.

"First of all her name is Noria, second of all she's staying for a long while with us, and third of all read." said Bulma as she passed the card from last night to Goku to read. As everyone went behind him to read the letter. Their eyes went wide as they got to the end.

"Oh I see now. So they know all about us. Sure I'm up for it." said Goku cheerfully.

"Wow cool. Now you guys kinda have a daughter." said Yamacha grinning. For that he got a whack in the back of the head by Bulma.

"How sad so young and already has lost her parents." said Gohan who had read the letter. Chi Chi actually let him off his studies for the day.

"I say we should also train if this Siegh guy is going to come." said Piccolo who was at the far end of the room.

"Yeah but we're not supposed to help her defeat him. We're supposed to help her train." pointed out Krillin. Piccolo just glared.

"Has she gotten her tail removed?" asked Chi Chi.

"Yeah we did it this morning" replied Vegeta.

"If she's the princess of light and hope why must she be the one to fight against this guy?" asked Krilliin. "Aren't princesses supposed to be praised even more if she stands for light and hope?"

Vegeta spoke up, "There was legend that a saijin woman would be the one to stand for light and hope, she would battle the darkest evil there was in the universe, we would know it would be her because there would be somthing to distinguish her from the rest of the race. Now, this child has blue eyes, no full blooded saijin has blue eyes, they're either brown or black. The legend also said something else, I can't recall right now. No one thought it would happen, since our race was more destructive than peaceful..." he trailed off.

"So you're telling us, that this little girl is going to have our fates in her hands?" asked Krillin.

"Yes, which was why we were chosen to raise her and train her, because you guys are the strongest fighters there are." said Bulma her arms crossed. "We haven't failed before...we won't now."

They all nodded agreeing with her.

"So right now me and Chi Chi are going to go out and get her some stuff." said Bulma. "We'll be taking both of them with us" she said pointing to Trunks and Noria. Who were now looking at the adults in front of them. Chi Chi went over and took Noria and Bulma took Trunks. "Oh yeah I find a mess in that kitchen. Heads will roll!" said Bulma with a creepy look in her eyes then slammed the door behind her. All the guys just stared.

"Well let's go spar." said Goku breaking the silence.

"I'm going to kick your ass Kakarot." Vegeta said a challenge in his voice with his arrogant smirk. Goku just grinned walking out the door.

Late evening

When everyone finally went home, Vegeta and Bulma were watching T.V. and Trunks was playing with Noria who was now trying to stand up all on her own. When Bulma saw this she went over and sat in front of the two children. Noria looked up at her a smiled and took Bulma's hands and stood up. She giggled slightly feeling the way it was to stand up. Trunks laughed in joy at seeing his new best friend reached her goal he already new how to walk. Vegeta making sure no one was looking glanced over and smirked at the new achievement the small sayjin girl made. Surprisingly he went up and sat beside Bulma. Bulma who didn't notice until she saw him put Trunks on his lap, and started to play with him.

"What are you looking at woman?" he asked when he noticed Bulma staring. Bulma just shook her head.

"Nothing." she replied _"Vegeta bonding? I must be in a dream, if it is don't wake me up."_ she thought.

"We should put them to bed." Bulma said after 15 minutes. Vegeta nodded his response. Bulma put the two sayjins to bed. As she went to her room and join Vegeta. She slipped into bed next to him.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear curling up next to him and swung her leg around his waist.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For being you." she replied half yawning, then fell asleep her head on his chest.

"Your...welcome." he said stuttering a bit. Yet knowing that she could hear him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. _"Baka humans..." _he thought with a slight smile on his face.

Diffrent Demension

A dark figure sat upon his thrown while twirling the cup of whine he had in his hand around. His long black hair to his back, yet his eyes were such a poisenous green they could kill you. But they were thinking about what had happened the other night. _"She lives on"..."get her outta here."_ their words echoed through his head. He would have to find her much later. Until he was powerful enough to even defeat a god. He knew the only reason that Slaya didn't kill him was because she wasn't supposed to. But that child was his no matter what. He laid the cup down and stood up. He walked out to go and train. He needed to be stronger if he did not become stronger his name wouldn't be Siegh.

Son House

"Wow this has been one hell of a day" said Goku as he sat at the table. Gohan was there so was Chi Chi. They were talking about Noria and what they were supposed to do.

"I could train her with her sword," Gohan stated. "and teach her a thing or two."

"Good idea. But we have to wait 'til she's grows a little more." said Goku messing up Gohan's hair.

"I for one think she's so cute, and kind. I wish I could teach her something besides fighting." she said.

Goku and Gohan sweatdroped. After a while of more talking and finishing up some dinner they went to bed. Knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.

Author's Note: So what day yah think? I want to give a huge thanx to all those ppl who Reviewed. I was so happy thanx all! Well I told you everything at the top. See yah laterz. P.S Tell me what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 2:New Sayins.

Author's Note: I'm so stupid sometimes I swear! Well I deleted this story on accident a couple days ago! I lost all my reviews ;;! But don't worry I reposted it . Anyway I should let you know that Cell Games never came Goku never died but Dende still comes. I also want to thank the people that reviewed this time and the last. Again : slaps hands in front of her face and bows really low : I apologize of what happened. Well on with the story! Enjoy-)

Disclaimers: Yeah blahs blahs I don't own DBZ ok! If I did I would be putting GT. here! 

One Year Later

Everyone was in the waiting room waiting until they had some news on Chi Chi and Bulma. They were both giving birth. ( AN. Did you think I would leave out some other little sayjins? Think again. ) Goku and Vegeta were the ones who couldn't even stand still. When they were sitting their legs would step in place. When they were standing up they would pace up and forward. When finally a nurse came out calling Vegeta and Goku. They stood up immediately to her.

"Your wives are doing just great. They're in the same room. Which is 225-" before she could finish Goku put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and instant transmitted there. When they got there they each walked to their wives and looked at the new born sayjins. Bulma had a girl and Chi Chi had another boy.

"Hi." said Bulma to Vegeta as she looked up to him. He smiled and looked at his new daughter. "It's a girl. I was thinking of naming her Bra." she said to him. He scowled a little.

"You can't name her that." he replied

"And why not?" Bulma asked.

"Because no daughter of mine is going to be named after a piece of clothes." he replied flatly.

"Well you didn't go through all the pain of having her! So I get to name her!" she yelled surprising the new borns didn't wake up.

"Fine woman." he sighed.

Chi Chi and Goku who were staring at the couple now looked at the small bundle in Chi Chi's arms. He kissed her on the forehead. "It's a boy." she started. "What would you like to name him?" she finished softly.

"Um. I don't know. Let me think..." he drifted off. "I know we can name him Goten!" he burst out suddenly very cheerfully.

"I think it's a great name." replied Chi Chi softly. Just then Gohan came through the door with Trunks and Noria on each hand. He walked to where Chi Chi was and looked down at his new baby brother. Trunks and Noria got on their tip toes to look at Goten.

"Hey little bro. What's up?" said Gohan softly. Goku and Chi Chi smiled. Noria and Trunks walked over to where Bulma, Vegeta and Bra were.

"Hi Trunks, Noria. This is Bra, your new little sister." Bulma said softly to them as she looked at Bra. Trunks looked at his new baby sister and smiled. "Now your big brother Trunks" said Bulma to him. Trunks was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Noria was also. Vegeta had picked up the both of them and put them next to Bulma and Bra on the bed. Trunks gently passed his hand over Bra's cheek. So did Noria they weren't used to seeing someone smaller than them, so they were very cautious on what they did.

Two Hours Later

"She looks just like you Bulma." said Yamacha as he was looking at Bra. Tien nodded his head agreeing.

"Yeah let's just hope she doesn't get her mother's mouth." whispered Krillin to him. Bulma still heard it and frowned.

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled. Krillin sweat dropped.

"Goten kinda looks like Goku" said Piccolo looking at him curiously.

"He does." said Krillin who had edged away from the angry Bulma. Chi Chi just smiled some more. A nurse came into the crowded room. What she was pretty much what you wouldn't see every day. A green man with antena's, saijins, royalty, the strongest fighters of the world, a small doll looking kid, could imagen seeing that?

"Ok people let the nice ladies sleep. They must get their rest." she said in a very bossy voice. Noria and Trunks who were sleeping were taken by Vegeta and Goku. Chi Chi and Bulma gave their babies to the nurse with pain in their heart. Chi Chi almost didn't let go. When everyone started to leave Noria opened her eyes and waved good-bye to Bulma and Chi Chi and fell asleep on Goku's shoulder again. They waved good-bye too smiling.

Heavens

"My little princess, it's so good to see you happy. But in two more years you must start training. I think the King knows that." said Slaya to her self. "I will come to your life soon enough. But my patience is warily going away for I fear that Siegh has his eyes set on you for the future. But I'm sure the young prince will also. It seems that so shall you for him. Sweet dreams I will make sure you have them." she finished and walked out of the Seeing room. That's the place she had been where you could see what happens in the mortal world. She knew all that was to happen in the future but was not allowed to say a word of it. For if she did she would become mortal and lose all respect and trust from all the gods. So she knew very well what she was doing.

Capsule Corp.

Vegeta went up the stairs and placed Trunks in his bed and covered him with a blanket, he was shortly joined by Goku who was holding a sleeping Noria.

"Where can I set this little cargo off?" Goku asked laughing. Vegeta pointed to the room across from Trunks'. "Thanks" he replied. He walked out of Trunks' room and headed for Noria's. As he entered he looked around the large room. It was filled with the colors of blue and white. As he walked over he stumbled over a couple of toys that were laying around the little girl's room. But finally he got to her bed and tucked her in. Then whispered good night and walked out closing the door with a silent "click" behind him. He saw Vegeta walking down the hall and he followed.

"Well I'm going home just so Gohan won't worry. Hey is it ok if we come over to go to the hospital, Vegeta?" asked Goku when they got to the living room.

"Do what you want." was all he responded.

"Fine well see yah tomorrow then." with that he instant transmitted and waved good-bye.

Vegeta went into Trunks' room again, looking at him while he slept, he hadn't noticed how much he had grown up, he was what, three years old? That was about right, he looked a lot like his mom but no doubt his son. He carrassed his head. It was much easier showing emotion with no one to see. Maybe he had spent too many years on this blasted planet, but he was still his son and now he had a daughter too. "You will grow to be warrior like us. Good night...my son." with that he stood up and left.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this. My computer did this thing that every time I wrote something it would erase it. Well I'm going to work on chapter 3 now cuz it's still early. Way early like for 4:32pm early. See yah soon. Please RR or I won't post cuz I'll think you wouldn't like this story well.


	4. Chapter 3:Passing Time.

Author's Note: Hi everyone I forgot to inform you that I have changed my E-Mail address. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I don't have much to say today so on with the story. See yah.

Disclaimers: We know the deal. I don't own DBZ blah blah blah.

15 Years Later

"I'm never going to get it! I've been practicing this since last month." protested Noria. She was trying to fight Trunks with only one leg yet she could never keep her balance.

"Well if you give up now you'll never know if your able to do it or not." said Trunks who was helping her off the ground.

"Yeah I guess." she mumbled. The others were watching them as they trained. Noria had grown to be a very beautiful young lady. Her hair was up to her hips but she would always keep it braided except a couple of strands that were too short to hold up. Even though it was pretty hot out side she was wearing faded bell bottoms, a white tang top, and a gray plaid long sleeved shirt. Which was wrapped around her hips, and her locket that would go all the way to almost her stomach from how long the chain was.

"You ready?" he said asked. Trunks grew up to be very handsome young man. His hair was lavender and was split in the middle, except to strands that would go in front of his face. He was wearing a black sleeveless under-shirt and some jeans. He and Noria had been training since they were little kids but they all started with the easy things. Noria nodded and dropped back into the stance she was in. She put her right foot in balance, tucked her arms to her chest and lifted up her left leg. "Now." she said. A punch came she dodged it and stayed up. Then more punches came and faster she dodged them all and kicked Trunks a lot of times after five minutes they stopped. Still gasping for breath and tired of standing on only one leg for so long she cheered.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it!" she cheered and started doing summer salts and back flips. "I feel good." she said laughing.

The others laughed with her. Despite the years that had passed they all looked quiet the same, it was amazing how much time had passed so quickly. It seemed like yesterday she was just learing to punch.Goten was also training but Bra seemed to be a little uninterested in fighting, she liked to spend more time with her mom in the laboratory.

"Good job Noria." congratulated Goku.

"Yes very good." said Piccolo with a smirk.

"Thanks guys." she responded kindly. Vegeta crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"I want you both to keep working on that," he said to her, "But none the less a good job" he told her.

"Thank you Father." they both said.

"So now that your done can we go to the mall?" asked Bra with pleading eyes at Noria, Bulma, and Chi Chi. She had waited all morning to be able to go but the guys wouldn't let Trunks Goten or Noria of a little, if she wasn't mistaken they were being tougher than ever.

"I guess we could." said Bulma smiling Vegeta glared at her. "Don't give me that look, she needs a break once and a while." He only Hmphed.

"Yes!" said Bra running into the house then coming back to drag Noria with her.

"Come on take a shower already!" she shouted.

"All right, all right." said Noria going into her room to take a bath. Trunks was about to walk away, when he stopped in his tracks when he heard his father's voice.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said as he powered up, Trunks knew it was a sparring match, he smirked, which made him look a lot like Vegeta then and powered up himself

15 Minutes Later

"You done yet?" asked Bra.

"Almost" replied Noria. "Ok now I'm done" she said when she came out of her room.

"Ok let's go." said Bra coming out of the house with Noria beside her.

"So what are we supposed to eat while your out?" asked Goku.

"Learn how to cook then maybe you won't whine so much all the time." said Chi Chi grinning.

Goku sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Vegeta crossed his arms. Trunks and Goten started laughing. Piccolo just grinned.

"Well we're off. And Vegeta, take it easy on Trunks." said Bulma. When she got out the capsule car. All the ladies stepped in and sped off to the mall.

"Well you heard the woman let's go make some food." said Yamcha. Entering the kitchen.

"Hey Trunks, tell me why I have a bad feeling about this." whispered Goten to him.

Trunks looked at him and nodded. "Because something bad is going to happen." he said with a creepy voice. Then they both laughed as they followed the others.

The Mall

"Hey Noria, this would look good on you." said Bra holding up a baby blue dress.

"A dress? Um I don't know. You know I never wore one before mainly cause you can't do anything with it." she said laughing.

"I dare you to at least try it on." said Bra grinning.

"I know what your doing but I except your challenge." she said taking the dress and going to the dressing rooms. When she came out Bra made whistling noises with Bulma and Chi Chi. Noria rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror. The dress was spaghetti strapped and went two inches below mid thigh, the blue matched up with her eyes and also the dress complimented her figure greatly. "It's kinda short" she said.

"Nah it's fine." said Chi Chi. "I say buy the dress."

"But I have nothing to do so I can wear it." replied Noria looking at her by the mirror.

"You can use it by us telling the guys we're going to a fancy restaurant." piped up Bulma. Bra was nodding. Noria sighing knowing she lost this battle went to go get dressed with what she came with.

"Now we better get going home before they destroy Capsule Corp." said Bulma as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah I wonder what we'll find." said Bra.

"Probably the preview of hell." smiled Noria. Bra burst out laughing so did Bulma and Chi Chi.

"I wouldn't doubt that." said Chi Chi regaining her composure.

Capsule Corp.

"Hey give me that you don't know how to make this, you imbecil." said Vegeta to Goku as they started fighting over who makes better rice. Picollo was somewhere in the bathroom, ahem, a little busy with bad food disgestion So far there was a huge mess. There was silver wear everywhere plates in the sink and out. Spills on the floor of almost every liquid substance. All the things that they made was at a side burnt to a crisp. Trunks and Goten couldn't stop laughing. Yamacha, Tien and Krillin on the other hand were trying to make some pancake, funny because they had ran outta panckae mix this morning. All of sudden their faces fell as they saw the the door knob starting to turn. Goku hid behind Yamcha and Vegeta had a look of horror on his face. Trunks and Goten practically flew to Trunks' room and shut the door behind them. Boy were someone's ears about to bleed. When finally the door opened it was Bulma, Chi Chi, Bra, and Noria. Bulma looked around. Then grinned. As did Chi Chi. The girls looked around at the mess and started walking away.

"Uh mom we're going to go upstairs." said Bra.

"Yeah I'm going with her Mom," said Noria said following Bra then stopped where Vegeta and Goku and the rest were and stopped "And as for you guys I'm with you..." then heard Bulma say "Oh Vegeta!" "...in spirit" then ran after Bra.

UpStairs

"Hey you guys." said Noria knocking on Trunks' bedroom door. "Who is it?" asked a muffled voice from the other side. "The Easter Bunny," she said sarcastically. "it's Noria, open the door." then he did open the door.

"What the hell happened down stairs?" asked Bra looking at them.

"The most hilarious things." said Goten.

"Like?" she said.

"Your dad and my dad trying to cook. Then everything they did do was burnt to crisp. Yamacha almost got a finger chopped off. Then Piccolo tried cooking rice and he was checking up on it every six seconds. When he atleast got it done he turned every color and still hasn't come out of the bathroom." Goten replied starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"We missed all the that?" said Noria sitting down on top of Trunks' bed cross legged. "That must have been funny."

"You don't know the half of it" said Trunks. "So what did you guys buy?" he asked.

"Not much. She bought a dress." Bra said.

"You bought a dress?" said Trunks looking at her.

Noria blushing slightly nodded.

"I just can't imagine you in a dress." he said.

"Well, you will soon." said Bra.

"Ok now enough about me let's go see the results of our coming home." said Noria. They all smiled and started for the door. They could hear that Bulma stopped yelling.

Kitchen

When they peeked in they saw everyone except Chi Chi and Bulma cleaning up the mess.

"So good you came to join and see," said Bulma "tomorrow we go out for dinner. Just to let you know. Do you have any homework?" she finished. They all shook their heads. Bulma smiled. "Then we can watch a movie. You guys can join in later, when your finished cleaning the mess you made." Their faces fell each starting pick something up and starting to wash, or put anything that was left away.

They watched "Rush Hour" and "Blade". Goten slept over. Vegeta got angry because he had to go to a fancy restaurant and swore to himself that he's going to kill Yamcha next time he says to do something. Trunks still couldn't believe Noria was going to wear a dress. Bra hit him and told him to drop the the damn subject. Noria was happy because she got the move she wanted down. Tomorrow was finally Saturday so they could just relax or hang out. Life couldn't be any better.

Author's Note: Well sorry it took me sooooo long to post this chapter up I've been having some problems that I just needed to get over with thanx to all the reviewers! Please RR bye bye!


	5. Nightmares, and Comforts.

Author's note: I know I know! A freaking year! I'm sorry! Too much drama in my life this past year. I even had three chapters ready BUTTTT the dang computer broke and everything got deleted so I've decided to make this chapter better!

Noria's Room

Noria had a frown on her face. Her features looked scared and angry. It was raining. Thunder was randomly heard through the house, disturbing the quiet serenity. Noria was having a nightmare. She saw eyes, heard voices but she didn't know whom they belonged to. Though, they sounded familiar. She heard a man's voice but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She bolted awake. She was in a cold sweat. She swung her feet over to the side of the bed. She felt cold, though it was humid night, even it was raining. Shivering she stood up to go to Trunks' room. She walked down the halls. Her bare feet not making any noise on the marble floor. When she got to Trunks' room she didn't bother to knock she stepped inside, closed the door with a soft click, and walked over to the bed.

Trunks heard his door shut with a click. He turned over in his bed to see a slender figure standing beside his bed..shivering? 'She must have had another nightmare.' He thought to himself. Ever since they were years old Noria kept having nightmares. She would crawl in bed with Trunks and tell him what they were about before she would cry wanting to know why they scared her. He would say comforting words even for a six year old. Ever since then she would go to him when she felt scared or lost.

"Noria...?" Trunks asked to make sure it was her.

"Yeah it's me." She said softly she moved onto the bed and curled up next to him. He took his arm and wrapped it around her waist.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked her softly.

"Yes." she responded drifting off.

"What was it about this time?" he asked. She was still shivering beside him. She turned over so that her head was beside his chest.

"I just heard voices...they strangely seemed familiar. But there was this one voice that made me wake up. I don't know why I keep having these dreams.I wish they would stop." She said as tears escaped her blue depths. Trunks began to tell her that everything was going to be fine. "Don't worry. We're all here."

Soon enough she had fallen asleep. Tears still escaped her eyes as she slept. Trunks brushed them off. He too soon fell asleep.

Heavens

"Forgive me princess for brining you pain, but you need to suspect something now." Slaya said as she looked through her glass. She senses that Siegh was doing the same. Except it was in his domain. She slowly walked out of her room down the bright white light of the corridor her golden aura surrounding her as well. Even though two years were left for her to help the princess she kept worrying about Siegh. "I know he doesn't have one pure thought with Noria."

Author's Note: Short? I knoooowwwwww. But you need something of a cliffhanger, no? So just Review!


	6. Dinner Party

Author's Note:sniffles: Soooooo many good reviews! So I thought to make this a nice long one for all yah! To answer Vindali's question. It's both ways but now he thinks about putting her on his side than ...well...you know:sweatdrops: But I might change my mind…we'll see how it goes! So umm... yeah on with the story! Thanx again for the beautiful reviews!

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ I mean what hyper girl has enough money to but DBZ! I definately DO NOT own SES "Dreams Come True"! But its a great song though. You should all download it!

Trunks' Room

The sunlight shined through the shades of Trunks' room. He stirred a little but kept his hand on his companion's waist in a protective matter. Trunks opened his eyes. Kind crystal blue depths looked down at Noria. Strands of her jet-black ebony bangs were in her eyes. She looked serene full after her nightmares. His hand somehow itched for him to take the bangs out of her eyes. He silently got up from the bed and walked out to his balcony. He sat in a chair letting the cool fresh air run through his lavendar hair. He sighed before his eyes caught Noria turning while she was still asleep. He slowly stood up before moving back into his room to wake Noria it was 9:30 and they had training to do. He crept to her slowly a grin forming onto his lips, as quietly as possible he crept to the side of the bed next to Noria's sleeping form. He suddenly lunged forward, he was on top of Noria tickling her awake. Noria was in shocked and yet she was in helpless laughter. She tried to breath in between laughs.

"Trunks…HAHAHA…get off!" she exclaimed laughing.

"Not until you say mercy!" he replied grinning.

"In your dreams!" she exclaimed. This only encouraged Trunks to tickle her even more. Noria was flushed from laughter, her long jet black hair was all over her pillow. His long, fingers went under her armpits (NA: Don't worry people they don't smell!) and lightly tickled her. Noria was in so much laughter that you couldn't hear her laugh you could only hear the gasps of air she would take in between. She squirmed under him trying to save herself from his grasp but he was heavier than her so he had the better hand, not only that, he was on top of her too.

"Ok! Ok! Mercy!" she squealed after a few more minutes of tickling. Trunks got off her and onto the side of the bed next to her.

"That's all you had to say." He replied grinning. She was gasping for air and through her pillow at his face. Her cheeks had a dark pink spread through them from how much she had laughed.

"You were lucky I was sleeping." She said smiling." But we have to go change now. Let's go to the lake today, please?" she pleaded giving him her most innocent face with her pleading eyes. Trunks studied her face. He shrugged.

"You have to ask mom." He explained to her.

"You know she'll say no.," she said crossing her arms. "She acts as if I'll break. I mean I spar with dad and Goku she should worry then, but swimming isn't a big deal." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Then ask dad."

"He'll say we have to train."

"Then give him the same face you gave me. He'll probably melt and say yes."

"It's worth a shot." She smiled before getting up from the bed. "Thanks for last night."

"No problem, that's what brothers are for." He beamed. Somehow when he said that, it didn't sound all too right.

She felt weird when he said that She didn't know why, but she did. She nodded and walked to her room. When she entered she immediately remembered her dream from last night. Why were all those people in her mind? More like who are those people in her head. She clutched her locket. Noria shrugged off the thoughts off her dreams quickly changed into a pair of fresh jeans and a white tang top, she didn't surprisingly didn't take her plaid sweater. When she emerged into the bathroom she switched the lights on and walked over to her sink. She looked into her own eyes, for an instant she thought she saw someone in her mirror. "Control yourself Noria." She thought to herself. "I'm going insane with these dreams," she thought aloud. She quickly brushed her teeth and put her hair up into its usual braid. Soon she ran downstairs in a pair of socks as her shoes. She ran down the stairs into the living room and slid into the kitchen with her socks, and calmly sitting at the table. Everyone laughed and took their seats next to her.

"Hey dad!" she said in a very cheery voice towards Vegeta. He eyed her suspiciously. She gave her dad one of her many cheerful smiles.

"What is it that you want?" he asked sighing he knew Noria was up to something especiallyw hen she called him "dad" and not father.

"What will ever make you think I want something?"

"I've been with you for the last 15 years, almost 16, I would know child." she pouted.

"Can me, Trunks, Bra and Goten go to the lake today? Please?" she said giving him her innocent face. Vegeta stared into her pleading eyes.

"We have training to do." Was his reply.

"We can train when we come back! Please?" Noria said in a whiney voice. Trunks sat back grinning. When Noria and Vegeta started arguing there was no stopping them until one of them finally cracked. This lasted five minutes, Noria pleading and Vegeta answering 'no' after everything she said. He walked to the lving room and asked, he said no, he walked outside she asked and he answered no, it continued like this for another ten minutes. He finally cracked when Noria said please at least 18 times in the same sentence.

"Fine, child! When did you grow to be so stubborn?" Vegeta asked agitated. Noria chuckled before answering.

"Learned from the best."

Vegeta grinned shaking his head. A very tired looking Bra came into the kitchen. Noria jumped up from her chair, grabbed Bra's hand and began to drag her up stairs.

"C'mone! We're going to the lake!" exclaimed Noria as she dragged Bra back upstairs. A very groggy and confused Bra was getting her wake up call from her older sister. When the two girls finally reached Noria's room, Bra sat down on her bed and began to lay her head on the pillow.

"Can't we go swimming some other time?" she asked yawning.

"No! Are you insane? They actually let us go!" She said changing into her bathing suit before pulling up her jeans again.

"Dad? He actually cracked?" Bra said faking a gasp being sarcastic. Noria shot her a playful glare before dragging Bra back downstairs except this time she was running. When she was calling for Trunks, Bulma had come up behind her and asked her where she was heading. Noria hoping her mother would agree to let her go told Bulma her plans.

"I don't know Noria…."

"Mom, please! I'll be with Trunks, Bra and Goten. I'll be protected." She said using the word 'protected' with sarcasm. Bulma sighed.

"Almost 16 and already telling me what can be right for herself." Bulma sniffed jokingly. "Yes you can go but you have to promise to be careful." Noria smiled and jumped up and down happily.

"Don't worry about us!" she yelled as they soon she off with Bra and Trunks behind her, on their way to find Goten.

Son House

Goten was sparring with Gohan when Noria, Trunks and Bra had appeared. When Goten finally got ready with food from Chi Chi they set of to the forest where the lake was located.

"Take care you guys! And be careful I don't want any of you hurt!" Chi Chi had called out when they were making their way into the forest of the forest.

"Yes ma'am!" all four of them replied in a chorus. Chi Chi had been saying the same thing since they were all very small children. When they were little they always had Gohan to come along with them but now that Noria and Trunks had entered their teens years, also knowing as much of fighting as they did they would have been fine in The Dragon Ball crew but the mothers were something else. They would worry about them even if it were a walk at the park. But they were beginning to loosen up at little. Noria had thought it pretty annoying when she was younger that her mother would worry so much about her, Trunks, and Bra all the time. But she never said anything. To Noria when people worried about her meant that they wouldn't trust her at the moment. Trunks thought differently and let out his point of view; Noria did admit she had to agree. But so set in her ways at the age of nine she still thought it a bit annoying but she would always shrug it off. Now that they were here she wouldn't let her stubbornness ruin her fun with her best friends. Noria then began to sing a song from one of the bands that she listens to it call SES.

"Here I am with open arms waiting for my boy to come to me."

"Dreams come true, liek afool I'm into you"

She sang before Bra joined along and they stopped to dance they made up for the song. They continued to sing the song very well. Trunks and Goten began to clap and cheer wildly. Too soon for both Noria and Bra they finished with song and slapped each other hi fives before grabbing their stuff and walking off with their heads held high while Trunks and Goten kept cheering behind them.

Siegh Dimension

Siegh looked into the image of Noria from her own bathroom mirror. She had grown up to be a very beautiful young woman. Soon to be 15. He scanned her face. She had such dark ebony hair, her eyes so deep and full of light. Her lips so lush, they looked so soft… "Don't let your mind wonder off," he thought to himself. "There are far greater things to do with this girl…" He noticed how even though she looked very slim and frail., she had a very high ki. "The saiyjins have trained her well." He thought aloud. He was alone. So it didn't matter whether he thought to himself or said his thoughts out in the open. All the servants and members of his palace new better than to disturb him. She was going to be15 in the up coming month. He'd plan to go to his visit when she was fifteen. Maybe try her out, he smirked.. The goddess that she was as step ahead, but she wasn't. He was...

Heavens

She smiled and almost burst out laughing when she saw Noria and the daughter of the Saiyjin king dance together. She knew she was far too involved with this certain situation. It didn't matter anymore, it was far too out of her control to even try and go back to change how she felt. She sighed in her own happiness. She remembered when she was a younger goddess acting the same way. Noria looked so healthy and happy right where she was. To think that in a few years she would have to go into a world of pain and loneliness. But worst of all danger and confusion. Confusion was the worst. She didn't know whom she could trust. This would put her in danger…She shook off the thoughts mentally. "We'll deal with those problems when the time gets there." She told herself. Her mind wondered off to the past…

Flashback

"Do you promise to love me forever…?" a husky male voice asked trailing off.

"For eternity and beyond." Replied a young girl who was in the arms of the young man. This was their first time to truly in love. They wanted to be with each other more than anything in the world. But so many went against this. They went on seeing each other, they were young they had everything to lose but that didn't matter as long as they had each other.

"To have you in my arms, is my heaven." He told her.

"All this time they said that creatures from the other dimensions were heartless." She told him. "But how wrong they are, all of them."

"Even your father?" he asked surprised.

"Yes even him…"she said looking up to his icy blue eyes, which were filled with warmth. He held her tighter. For him this was bliss, to have her in his arms. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He looked down and kissed her lips. It was sweet and innocent. The two things that made the heavens beautiful. That made her beautiful. She was surprised by his kiss. But she did kiss back, if this was love she never wanted it to end. Ever.

"Do you promise to love me?" she asked him.

"I promise to love you, for now and all eternity." He told her as she rested her head on his chest and sighed deeply…

End Flashback

She stared into nothing as the memory had come back from nowhere. Oh, how she had loved him so much. But he had left without ever saying good-bye…She felt so detached now from her mind and her heart. Her mind told her to forget him that all his words were nothing but lies. But her heart, was an entire different story, she some how felt as if it was drowning for his loss. She frowned at herself. Before looking back at Noria and her friends.

Lake

Noria was in the deepest part of the lake. Where it was hard to see through the crystal water. She didn't mind at all being left alone to think. "I love it here, I wish I could stay here forever…" she thought to herself. She glided right through the water. She seemed to belong there so perfectly. The others were somewhere near. Not quite, they knew Noria liked to be by herself for a while. When she was ready to be her hyper self she would. Mean while Trunks was up on the small cliff that they all could jump off to fall into the lake. From there he could see the deformed figure of his sister cutting through the water. He was thinking on whether he should stay loyal to her and not tell his parents about the dreams she's been having or tell his parents and have her hate him. "She did ask for it to be kept a secret…" he thought aloud.

"Keep what a secret?" Goten asked sitting next to Trunks. He was thirteen now. He looked exactly like Goku did when he was his age. An exact splitting image. When he was younger the others would mistake him and call him Goku instead of Goten half the time. But he kept his good spirits high all the time. Making everyone around him laugh and smile. Though, Chi Chi always told him that if he wanted to be like Gohan he had to study hard.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself about a few things." Trunks beamed at one of his best friends.

"Well if it bugs you too much you can always tell me about it." Goten replied.

"I will, but don't worry it's nothing huge." He said waving his hands.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving." He said rubbing his stomach, Trunks sweat dropped.

"We barely got here."

"I know but the whole walk here and the swimming, just gets me hungry." He said putting his hands behind his head and laughing nervously.

"Well put off a little longer." Trunks said slapping the back of Goten's back, grinning.

"Hey guys!" Bra shouted. "I'm going to get Noria and we can play some water games! She's been down there too long already!" she finished jumping into the water heading towards Noria. The guys nodded their heads, jumped off the mini-cliff and splashed down into the cool water. Noria had heard that they were there; she could sense their kis. She smiled she headed towards them. They almost crashed into each other down below and thank Kami that they were able to have extra force to stop when they wanted. They all surfaced taking a huge gasp of the sweet forest air. They all laughed at each other, their hair was in their faces making them look silly. They pushed their hair back and began to swim back to the edge.

"So what should we do?" asked Noria.

"Play water games!" the other three replied.

"Agreed." she said taking the ball from the ground and spiking it to the lake. "Guys against girls." She challenged.

"Sounds like a deal." Bra nodded.

"You're both finished. We all know Goten and I are the best volley ball players around here." Trunks said accepting the challenge.

"Ha! Not for long!" Bra exclaimed.

"We'll see." Said Goten jumping back into the water along with Trunks. The two girls followed. They took their positions, as did the guys. They each had played the game before, yes, Trunks and Goten were two of the best but Noria and Bra have been practicing to take away their pride. They would joke about it all the time they could if they won. Goten made the first pass. (NA: You have to forgive me with this volley ball game thing I haven't played it in such a long time…So um, it'll probably be really bad. . ;;;;;) Bra went back and hit it over to Noria that passed the ball over the barrier that went to Trunks. He passed it over the barrier once again and was about to hit the water when Noria made a save by spiking the ball back. Goten was about to get the ball but so was Trunks. "I got it!" they each called but by the time they both got to where the ball was going to fall they crashed into each other. Bra and Noria went into fits of laughter. The ball ended up splashing into their side, despite the guys effort to make it stop. The girls cheered for themselves. An hour passed after an after again they played volley ball the score was 10 to 9 when the final game broke out. Now they were all eating the food that Chi Chi had prepared for them. They ate telling jokes and more stories. Laughing in between bites. When it was time to go back to Capsule Corp., the sun was about to set. The decided to fly their way home instead of walk. The way back was oddly quiet for the group of friends. But each of them suddenly stopped and looked at each other in faces of horror. "The dinner party!" they all shouted in chorus. They sped towards the house in full force. Praying that they weren't late.

Author's Note: Wahahahahahahaha! FINALLY! I got it all done wooo all of yah must be happy now, eh? I must apologize with the wait once more. I had so much trouble with this damn comp! Also, my DSL connection was lost so I had to re-order and do many things. The sixth chapter might be a bit shorter not sure I'll see what happens. Royal Betrothal must once AGAIN be fixed. But my interest is mostly THIS story. So don't worry! If things don't come up like I want the for the format you must forgive me because this isn't my computer. So that's all for now until next time! Oh yeah! REVIEW! Please;;;;


	7. Dinner Party Part2

Author's Note: Waits for everyone to kill her or throw sharp point objects at her Ehhh it's been a while right? lol Umm here's the next chap and I promise I will be updating more! I swear! For real!

Disclaimers: Yada yada ain't mine wish it was yada yada.

Capsule Corps

"Where are those kids?" Bulma was pacing up and down very worried, it was only a few months away before Noria turned 16 they had to be extra protective around this time. Bulma didn't want anything to happen to her friends and family. She was ready to go, so was everyone else. They were waiting for the four young Sayjins to come back.

"Calm down. I sense their ki's they're almost here." said Goku calmly, he had brought Chichi and Goten's clothes. Gohan was coming but with his girlfriend Videl. (AU: if it's different please post it in the review, it's been a while since I've seen DBZ).

Right then and there came in the four, they look a bit worried. They're attention turned to Chi Chi and Bulma more than anyone else. Bulma looked at them with a strict face. Vegeta was sitting a side with a little scowl on his face and had murmured something about stupid human restaurants and celebrations.

"You all have 10 minutes to get ready, no more." she said calmly, which was worse than yelling because she was dead serious. They ran towards the bathroom to see who got the bathroom for their selves first but Goten and Trunks locked themselves in the first.

"Fine! Be like that!" yelled Bra at them. "I guess we gotta share the bathroom, Noria." The both rushed down the hall to her room. They locked the door. Noria but the wet clothing and towels in the hamper, they both started undressing and talking.

"Here's the game plan, you wash your hair and I'll use the shower and vice versa." said Noria while she entered the shower, she took her caress body shampoo and and poured some over her loofah and started cleansing herself, on the other hand was Bra using her Herbal Essences hair products and washing her hair, since her hair was easy to control she didn't waste much time untangling it.

"Done!" they yelled at the same time. Noria took her towel and started washing her hair with her Cheratina products, Bra helped her untangle it since hers was much longer. They both grabbed towels and started pulling out the clothes they were going to wear while drying off their hair. They each started dressing and put on their shoes.

Bra was wearing beautiful pink halter top dress, with pink sandals and her hair was loose, there really wasn't much she could add she looked great all on her own, just like her mother. Noria wore her new blue dress, some white sandals and her infamous locket.

"We look amazing!" exclaimed Bra. Noria nodded, smiled and silently grabbed Bra and dragged her down the hall and continued down the stairs. When they walked the last steps down the stairs they had seen that the guys had beat them to it.

Goten and Trunks both looked up in awe at them. They looked amazing. Trunks' eyes scanned Noria from toe to head, he had never seen her like..._that_. His eyes scanned her body, the way her hair swayed in sync with her hips as she walked down the steps, how the dress clung to every curve, her slender legs so soft and inviting looking...he snapped out of it._ 'C'mon Trunks it's you sister.'_ But he looked at Bra and didn't even feel the same way when he looked at his younger sister. Yeah she looked beautiful, she always did, even on her worst day. But he never thought of her in that way but with Noria...he was snapped out of it when Bra spoke to Goten and him.

"Not bad," said Bra "Still some glamor in you guys." she said to Goten and Trunks.

"Not too bad yourselves," said Goten as they walked towards the living room joining everyone.

"Man, if I didn't know you all this time and see you guys grow up I would say you guys were someone else!" said Yamcha as he looked on with approval.

"Thanks Yamcha" Said Bra grinning. "So where'd Gohan with his girlfriend?" she looked around.

"He should be here any minute now," Said Chi Chi, who had her long hair down for once, Goku was standing beside rather handsome with black pants and a red shirt. "Oh, dear you look so handsome!" exclaimed Chi Chi as she hugged Goten. He blushed and whispered something about not in front of the gang. She beamed. "You look very beautiful mom." he replied stepping back.

"You don't look bad yourself Chi Chi." Said Bra and Noria. Right then and there walked in Gohan with a slim girl with short black hair behind him.

"Sorry I'm late you guys," he said sheepishly stepping inside. The girl looked rather confident as she followed him and smiled at them as she smiled and said hello. "Shall we go?"

"Yes lover boy we may." Said Bra grabbing Goten and walking outside, Noria grabbed Trunks and each did the same, while laughing a Bra's comment. Videl blushed a bit while chuckling. Vegeta stayed seated, he was wearing black pants and royal purple shirt. His arms were crossed he Humphed and didn't budge.

"C'mon handsome," said Bulma to Vegeta, he glared at her a bit. "Oh don't give me that look, you'll have fun I promise!" she said grabbing him finally and stepping outside with him.

As they all walked towards the capsule cars Bra and Noria stayed behind to catch up to Gohan. Trunks and Goten looked back at them. "Oh boy, here they go..." said Goten.

"I like her." was Noria's first response "She's really pretty," added Bra. Gohan blushed, Videl had gone ahead to the car with his parents. "Girls please..." he said a bit worried, these two were always down his throat about all his girlfriends. All they wanted was the best of the best for him someone who deserved the nice, caring, intelligent guy he was! What was so wrong in that? Sure, other girls got a little freaked out about their powers and ran away...wasn't there fault...not...all of it at least. They were self centered little wenches..."No, no, Gohan we mean it this time. She has a cool vibe around her," they agreed. "But we'll make the final decision tonight." winked Bra before walking away. He put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously, teenage girls these days...

As soon as they arrived the adults ordered to be prepared a table for the whole group, as they all sat down, and looked at their menus. They ordered many types of food, enough so that 6 saijins could be filled for the night. When Goku ate they all sweat dropped, it was always a bit messy eating with him, Vegeta shook his head, between bites there was talk about old adventures, traveling to Namek (skipping a few sketchy subjects of course), all the battles they had won, adventures that Goku had experienced in the after life. Hearing the stories of the dragon balls.

The younger kids laughed and could never imagen Yamcha and Bulma together, to say the least it was shocking and rather amusing to them. They listened intently, some stories they had heard already but they didn't mind hearing them again. Videl laughed a long with the rest, not freaking out that she was hanging out with the strongest fighters of the world, besides her father of course (or so she thought). They discovered that she too liked fighting, Goku told her she could come by whenever she wanted for training. She accepted happily. In between one of the meals, everyone was talking and laughing, the younger saijins had their own conversations with Gohan and Videl.

"Hey, Noria, that locket is beautiful, where did you get it?" she said pointing to it. The table suddenly became very quiet, everyone stiffened a little. All eyes were on Noria, she looked down at her locket and smiled at Videl.

"To be honest I've always had it...I had never given it much thought until now..."she said holding it. Her head turned to look at her Bulma who had her spoon mid way to her mouth, "Where did I get it, mom?" Bulma cleared her throat before answering it, buying herself time.

"Well sweety your grandparents bought it for at a trip they made to France once." she said thanking Dende for her brilliant mind."You know how your grandma is, buying you and Bra accessories and Trunks clothes, you know presents for everyone" she said smiling at them. She ate happily, they let out the breath they didn't know were holding.

They all started to chat and talk again.

"Bulma, don't you think that Videl would be a good wife for Gohan?" Chi chi whispered low enough so that only Bulma could hear. Bulma choked on the water she was drinking and smiled at her life long friend.

"I agree, I think she would be perfect. I don't think she would have any problem taming him either." she grinned. Chichi squealed in delight.

"We need to get those two married!" Bulma sweat dropped and just nodded her head.

"What about desert?" asked Goten. The others added in wanting dessert too. They called the waitress and each asked what their sweet tooth desired. When the desserts arrived no one hesitated to begin to eat.

The entire night was filled with more stories, way more food for Goku, laughing and fun. Even Vegeta couldn't help but smile remembering all those adventures.

Author's Note: Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please put it in the review, thhhannkkss. I'm working on the next chap as we speak. I decided not to speak of Seigh cause I wanted this to be happy filled fan fic getting closer to the feelings between a couple of people, you all know! . But next chap I promise to write more about the background and intentions of Seigh. Muuah! I love you all.


	8. Foes and Woes

Author's Note:Hey everyone! Thanks for those who reviewed! I appreciate it veerrryy much! Big muah for you! On with the story!

Disclaimers: Yada yada ain't mine wish it was yada yada.

Everyone went their separate ways home, Goten had gone home with the Sons, since he had already slept over Trunks' house for the week. The ride home was comfortingly quiet, but a certain saiyjin prince's head was giving thought to his feelings. He felt disgusted with himself, how could he think like that of his sister? He looked at Noira, she was resting her head on Bra's shoulder, both of them had nodded off, his eyes traveled down her body to see that the skirt of her dress had risen a bit higher than mid thigh, revealing creamy, smooth thighs, he licked his lips and sighed in frustration feeling his groin react, but then he also felt that there was something more than lust towards what he felt for her; he was over all disgusted with himself.

When he say that they had finally arrived he shook them both, he opened the door and headed to the house, leaving his mother to finish waking up the girls, which didn't take long. He entered kicking off his shoes and going straight up stairs to his room and shut the door. Frustrated and confused.

Noria and Bra were behind Trunks hugging each other and yawning. When they looked up Trunks was already in his bedroom without saying goodnight to any of them, Bulma raised her eyebrow. "That's very unlike him..." she murmured to herself. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." she headed off to her room to sleep for the night.

Both Noria and Bra were in their rooms changing into their pajamas, Bra walked into Noria's room and plopped onto her bed.

"I like Gohan's new girlfriends! She's nice!" Bra exclaimed rolling around, Noria laughed and jumped next to her on the bed.

"I know! I still can't believe she's mister Satan's daughter though." she replied scrunching up her nose.

"I think they should get marr-" before she could finish her sentence a pillow hit her square on the face. She fumed and through one back at the laughing Noria, then Noria grabbed her big pillow and started to attack her with it, soon a laughing Bra come on the counter attack. They both laughed as they fought.

Siegh Dimension

Siegh was looking out the window of his dark kingdom, his hands were behind his back. He was considered the strongest being of the Barbons Galaxy, he had destroyed all of the strongest worriars that dared come against him. All that wanted to survive would have to kneel and live or stand and die. The choice was rather clear.

His hazel green eyes, which seemed like a deadly poison were looking at the horizon of the sea, which now held a storm, lightening flashed and you could almost see his eyes glow, as if he was the devil himself. His handsome face grinned wickedly. It was true that patience was a virtue, and he had 16 years worth of patience. The princess of light and hope had turned into a beautiful young lady. Who would tell that she was a fool blooded saijin? He scratched his chin while thinking, things would have a change of plan he would take her and convert her to the dark side. After all he had the power to change the good to evil. After all his father was a demon, rather than destroy her, use her. Her power was great, yet he knew deep inside that something else called him to her, it was her pure soul and the evident innocence in her eyes, something he must have.

He heard the door open and click closed behind him, he didn't bother to look he knew who it was.

A beautiful tall blonde walked toward him, she was wearing a long black dress which was slit at the edges to her hips and her corset had a V shape that stopped at her abdomen, showing much cleavage. She slipped onto the desk of the grand room they were in and crossed her legs, exposing her long slender legs.

"Siegh, thinking about that stupid princess once again?" she told him casually as she rested her elbows on the desk, her brown eyes looking boredily at his back. He turned towards her and walked up to where she was.

"My dear Taira, who ever heard you would think you were jealous." he replied coolly, stepping closer until he was right in front of her. She rolled her eyes as if it was nothing, knowing she was burning with jealousy in the inside, all he would think about was: The princess of light and hope for the last 16 years. How could she not be? Tiara knew there was something he was hiding from her.

She split her legs open and pulled him towards her so that he was standing between them, wrapping her arms around his neck she brought her lips next to his ear and quietly whispered:

"I envy no one, especially no little princess." He took a mass of her long blonde hair in his hands and pulled her head back, kissing her should, up her neck, then gently sucking on the lobe of her ear, he felt legs wrap around his waist and her breath sharpen at his kisses.

"I know you lie." he said as he pulled away from her. "That little princess can be the end of us all, she'd be a great challenge to overcome." _'And her a great trophy to win...'_ he thought to himself.

Siegh had no true feelings towards Tiara, the strongest being or not in the galaxy, he was still a man and she was his bed companion along with the rest of the notches on his bed. She was a strong fighter, a great worriar. Tiara was his personal lap dog. Loyal and there when called for.

"You will, see she is not, let me finish her when the time comes, please Siegh." he covered her lips with his index finger.

"She is mine." With that said he walked out of the room. Tiara looked after him, and punched the desk she was sitting on. "Damn you, Princess of Light and Hope."

Capsule Corps

The next morning, Bulma was in her room and wasn't surprised when she turned around and didn't find Vegeta laying next to her. She hated when he did that, but who was she to change him? She felt the door open, she looked up to see Noria walking up to her.

"Hey you." she said to her and padded the bed inviting her. Noria did so and let herself be hugged by her mother. "I thought Bra would be here by now, but I guess I beat her this time." she laughed. Bulma grinned. "Yeah seems so. Hey kiddo, you know Trunks was acting a little strange last night, you know what was up with him?"

Noria stayed looking at her and as she opened her mouth Bra came in and threw herself on the bed with her mother and sister. "I have arrived!" she said. "Mom I'm hungry." she said before they could reply, they all started laughing.

"I think you've been hanging wwaaayyy too much with Goten." said Bulma as she hugged them both, "Changing the subjects, soon your birthdays are coming up. In a few months."

"Oh yeah!" said Bra, "Noria's is first. Her sweet 16." Noria scrunched up her nose.

"I wanna stay a kid forever!" she said laughing. Bulma looked at them.

"I wish you could stay a kid forever too." _'That way you would never have to battle that bastard who killed your real parents Noria, you would never have to face the truth...'_

Author's Note: Yay! the rain inspired me a WHOLE lot, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you guys see any errors, maybe lil details, be a itty patient I'm working on those. Don't forget to please review Thanks


End file.
